Una presa fácil
by Veintiocho
Summary: OneShot / SFran  insinuaciones de XS y XFran  "Jamás terminaría de acostumbrarse a los comentarios del joven ilusionista". -Capitán, tiene un bonito cabello. / -Cierra la boca.


▶**Disclaimer: **KHR! le pertenece a Amano.**  
****▶Advertencias: **CrackPairing alert, _leve_ OOC.**  
****▶Notes: **Mi primer fanfic de RePorn(?) *Lanza confetti* Y no podía dejar de ser algo crack (SqualoxFran) e incluye insinuaciones de XS =3= Sooo… lean (:

* * *

→ **Una presa fácil **←

By: Damon Uzu Uzu (28)

* * *

-Capitán, tiene un bonito cabello.

-Cierra la boca.

Si había algo a lo que los miembros del escuadrón Varia no terminaban por acostumbrarse, eran los comentarios de Fran. El único que podía pasar mas de 5 minutos cerca de el sin desear arrancarle la cabeza, era Xanxus. Y era más que sospechosa la paciencia que este parecía tenerle.

Por lo menos, eso pensaba Squalo. Y aparentemente el único que parecía haberse percatado de eso, era él.

Malditos celos.

-¿Aun así, ¿no ha pensado en cortárselo? –Sintió unos dedos deslizarse sobre su cabello, provocándole escalofríos-. Esta bastante largo.

-Ya… -tomo aire y lo exhalo con lentitud- deja de tocarme.

Fue inevitable que un día le soltara entre griteríos que no entendía porque rayos tenían que seguir aguantando a ese _niño_; obteniendo como respuesta una sonrisa sarcástica y una simple frase que lo descoloco por completo:

"¿Que acaso tú no puedes con él? Esperaba más de ti".

Un reto.

Xanxus lo había retado.

Aunque no entendía por completo esa frase (y prefería que su mente no empezara a divagar sobre _en que sentido_ lo había dicho, porque sabia que terminaría por volverse loco) supo que Xanxus lo estaba retando. ¿A hacer que? No tenía la más mínima idea.

Lo único que sabía era que no podía dejar que esa rana lo sacara de sus casillas nuevamente. _Oh no_, el iba a demostrarle a su jefe bastardo que tenia dominio sobre si mismo.

Así fue como terminó por ofrecerse a hacerse cargo del ilusionista…

-Pero, usualmente solo la chicas lo tiene así de largo.

Pero no había pasado ni 5 minutos y ya tenía que morderse la lengua para evitar mandarlo al demonio.

-Fran… -Dejó a un lado su espada, la cual no había podido terminar de pulir, e hizo bruscamente a un lado la mano del joven- no pongas a prueba mi paciencia, sabes muy bien que ganas no me faltan de enterrar mi espada _tu_ estómago.

-No diga eso, solo es un comentario… –Un tic nervioso hizo aparición en el rostro del mayor-. Lo único que ganara usted será convertirse en una presa más fácil y manejable. –comentó tranquilamente, para después pasar nuevamente sus dedos entre las hebras plateadas del mayor.

Squalo abrió los ojos de par en par, para después cerrarlos y apretar la mandíbula con fuerza, suplicando internamente por alguna solución a la mordaz boca del menor.

-No acepta las críticas constructivas, tienen poco aguante. –Fran volvió la vista al frente y abrazó sus rodillas, cerrando los ojos-. El jefe malhumorado dura mucho más que us-

Squalo llegó a la conclusión de que para hacer que Fran cerrara la boca, iba ser necesario usar la fuerza. Y antes de que se diese cuenta, ya había tomado a el rostro del menor, estrellado dolorosamente su boca con la suya y empezado a devorar sus labios, quien no dudo en corresponder el hambriento beso del mayor. Abrió la boca, dejando que aquella inexperta lengua chocara torpemente con la suya, para después enredarse con esta, dejándolo sin aliento.

Pero el gusto no le duro nada, pues sintió como era halado hacia atrás por el cabello.

-¡¿Pero que demonios…? –Apartó la mano que tiraba de su cabello, sin sorprenderse de que fuese el mismo Fran el culpable.

-Le dije que el cabello largo lo hacia más manejable. –El menor se frotó los labios con el dorso de la mano, pensativo-. Usted y el jefe son igual de pervertidos. Siempre me hace callar de la misma forma.

El rostro del capitán se contrajo en varios tics nerviosos.

Definitivamente, jamás terminaría por acostumbrarse a los comentarios del ilusionista.

Mas no le molestaba el método para hacerlo callar.

* * *

▶**Final Notes:** Hell yeah! Espero que haya sido de su agrado ·w· Amo el crack, asi que definitivamente, colgare mas cosas bizarras ;D

Por cierto, esta historia tiene **final alternativo** *GOO* Si desean leerla ingresen a mi LJ (pueden encontrar el link en mi perfil, si no lo encuentran, aqu

i esta: "damoninderbox . livejournal . com" solo junten los espacios ^^). Espero recibir criticas destructivas y mucho pop p0rn(?)

Sean **duros** conmigo (se los permito(?)) =/ / / / /=


End file.
